wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XXIV
Pan Skrzetuski, który pierwszy przed chorągwiami do zamku skoczył, o kniaziównę i Zagłobę pytając, oczywiście ich tu nie znalazł. Ni tu ich widziano, ani o nich słyszano, jakkolwiek były już wieści o napadzie na Rozłogi i o zniesieniu wasiłowskiego prezydium. Zamknął się tedy rycerz w swojej kwaterze, w cekhauzie, razem z zawiedzioną nadzieją – i żal, i obawa, i troski ná nowo do niego przyleciały. Ale opędzał się im, jak ranny żołnierz opędza się na pobojowisku krukom i kawkom, które się ku niemu zgromadzają, by ciepłą krew pić i świeże mięso szarpać. Krzepił się myślą, że Zagłoba, tak w fortele obfity, przecie się może wykręci i do Czernihowa, po otrzymaniu wiadomości o zniesieniu hetmanów, się schroni. Przypomniał też sobie w porę owego dziada, którego jadąc do Rozłogów spotkał, a który, jak sam powiadał, przez jakiegoś czorta z odzieży wraz z pachołkiem odarty, trzy dni goły w oczeretach kahamlickich siedział bojąc się na świat wychylić. Przyszła nagle myśl panu Skrzetuskiemu, że to Zagłoba musiał dziada obedrzeć, aby dla siebie i dla Heleny przebranie zdobyć. „Nie może to inaczej być!” – powtarzał sobie namiestnik – i ulgi wielkiej na tę myśl doznawał, gdyż takie przebranie bardzo ucieczkę ułatwiało. Spodziewał się też, że Bóg, któren nad niewinnością czuwa, Heleny nie opuści, a chcąc łaskę Jego tym bardziej dla niej zjednać, postanowił sam z grzechów się oczyścić. Wyszedł tedy z cekhauzu i szukał księdza Muchowieckiego, a znalazłszy go pocieszającego niewiasty, o spowiedź prosił. Ksiądz powiódł go do kaplicy, zaraz siadł do konfesjonału i słuchać począł. Wysłuchawszy, naukę dawał, budował, w wierze utwierdzał, pocieszał i gromił. A gromił w ten sens, iż nie wolno jest chrześcijaninowi w moc Bożą wątpić, a obywatelowi więcej nad swym własnym niż nad ojczyzny nieszczęściem płakać, gdyż prywata to jest swego rodzaju mieć więcej łez dla siebie niż dla publiki – i więcej swego kochania żałować niż klęsk powszechnych. Po czym te klęski, ten upadek i hańbę ojczyzny w tak wzniosłych i żałośliwych wyraził słowach, że zaraz wielką miłość dla niej w sercu rycerza rozniecił, od której własne nieszczęścia tak mu zmalały, że prawie ich dostrzec nie mógł. Oczyścił też go z zawziętości i nienawiści, jaką przeciw Kozakom w nim spostrzegł. „Których gromić będziesz – mówił – jako nieprzyjaciół wiary, ojczyzny, jako sprzymierzeńców pogaństwa, ale jako swoim krzywdzicielom przebaczysz, z serca odpuścisz – i mścić się nie będziesz. A gdy tego dokażesz, tedy widzę już, że Bóg cię pocieszy i kochanie twoje tobie odda, i spokój tobie ześle...” Po czym go przeżegnał, pobłogosławił i wyszedł, krzyżem mu za pokutę do rana przed Chrystusem rozpiętym leżeć kazawszy. Kaplica była pusta i ciemna, jeno dwie świece migotały przed ołtarzem, kładąc blaski różowe i złote na twarz Chrystusa wykowaną z alabastru a pełną słodyczy i cierpienia. Godziny całe upływały, a namiestnik leżał bez ruchu niby martwy – ale też czuł coraz wyraźniej, że gorycz, rozpacz, nienawiść, ból, troski, cierpienie odwijają mu się od serca, wypełzają mu z piersi i pełzną jak węże, i kryją się gdzieś w ciemnościach. Uczuł, że lżej oddycha, że jakoby wstępuje w niego nowe zdrowie, nowe siły, że w głowie robi mu się jaśniej i błogość jakaś ogarnia – słowem, przed tym ołtarzem i przed tym Chrystusem znalazł wszystko, cokolwiek mógł znaleźć człowiek tamtych wieków, człowiek wiary niewzruszonej, bez śladu i cienia zwątpienia. Nazajutrz był też namiestnik jakby odrodzony. Rozpoczęła się praca, ruch i krętanina, bo był to dzień odjazdu z Łubniów. Oficerowie od rana mieli lustrować chorągwie, czy konie i ludzie w należytym porządku, następnie wyprowadzać na błonia i szykować do pochodu. Książę słuchał mszy świętej w kościele Św. Michała, po czym wrócił do zamku i przyjmował deputacje od greckiego duchowieństwa i od mieszczan z Łubniów i z Chorola. Zasiadł tedy na tronie w sali malowanej przez Helma, w otoczeniu co przedniejszego rycerstwa, i tu go burmistrz łubniański Hruby żegnał po rusku w imieniu wszystkich miast do dzierżawy zadnieprzańskiej należących. Prosił go naprzód, żeby nie odjeżdżał i nie zostawiał ich jako owiec bez pasterza, co słysząc inni deputaci składając ręce powtarzali: „Ne odjiżaj! ne odjiżaj!” – a gdy książę odpowiedział, iż nie może to być – padli mu do nóg, dobrego pana żałując lub udając żal, gdyż mówiono, że wielu z nich mimo całej łaskawości książęcej bardziej sprzyjało Kozakom i Chmielnickiemu. Ale zamożniejsi bali się motłochu, co do którego była obawa, że zaraz po wyjeździe księcia z wojskiem powstanie. Książę odpowiedział, że ojcem starał się im być, nie panem, i zaklinał ich, by wytrwali w wierności dla majestatu i Rzeczypospolitej, wspólnej wszystkim matki, pod której skrzydłami krzywd nie cierpieli, w spokoju żyli, w zamożność wzrastali, jarzma żadnego nie doznając, którego by postronni włożyć na nich nie zaniechali. Podobnymiż słowy pożegnał i duchowieństwo greckie, po czym nadeszła godzina wyjazdu. Dopieroż płacze i lamenty służby rozległy się po całym zamczysku. Panny z fraucymeru mdlały, a panny Anny Borzobohatej ledwie się docucić mogli. Sama księżna tylko siadała z suchymi oczyma do karety i z podniesioną głową, bo dumna pani wstydziła się pokazywać ludziom cierpienia. Tłumy zaś ludu stały pod zamkiem, w Łubniach bito we wszystkie dzwony, popi żegnali krzyżami wyjeżdżających, korowód powozów, szarabanów i wozów zaledwie mógł się przecisnąć przez zamkową bramę. Wreszcie i sam książę siadł na konia. Chorągwie po pułkach zniżyły się przed nim, uderzono na wałach z dział; płacze, gwar ludu i okrzyki pomieszały się z głosem dzwonów, z wystrzałami, z dźwiękami trąb wojennych, z huczeniem kotłów. Ruszono. Naprzód szły dwie tatarskie chorągwie pod Roztworowskim i Wierszułłem, potem artyleria pana Wurcla, piechoty obersztera Machnickiego, za nimi jechała księżna z fraucymerem i cały dwór, wozy z rzeczami, za nimi wołoska chorągiew pana Bychowca i wreszcie komput wojska, górne pułki ciężkiej jazdy, chorągwie pancerne i usarskie, pochód zaś zamykała dragonia i semenowie. Za wojskiem ciągnął się nieskończony i pstry jak wąż orszak wozów szlacheckich, wiozących rodziny tych wszystkich, którzy po wyjeździe książęcym nie chcieli zostawać na Zadnieprzu. Surmy po pułkach grały, ale serca były ściśnięte. Każdy patrząc na owe mury myślał sobie w duszy: „Miły domie, zali cię zobaczę jeszcze w życiu?” Wyjechać łatwo, ale wrócić trudno. A przecie każdy część jakowąś duszy w tych miejscach zostawiał i pamięć słodką. Więc wszystkie oczy zwracały się po raz ostatni na zamek, na miasto, na wieże kościołów i kopuły cerkwi, i dachy domów. Każdy wiedział, co tu zostawiał, a nie wiedział, co go tam czekało w owej sinej dali, ku której dążył tabor... Żal więc był we wszystkich duszach. Miasto wołało za odjeżdżającymi głosami dzwonów, jakby prosząc i zaklinając ze swej strony, by go nie opuszczano, nie wystawiano na niepewność, na złe losy przyszłe; wołało, jakby tym żałosnym dźwiękiem dzwonów chciało się żegnać i utrwalić w pamięci... Więc choć pochód oddalał się,. głowy były ku miastu zwrócone, a we wszystkich obliczach czytałeś pytanie: – Zali nie ostatni raz? Tak jest! Z tego całego wojska i tłumu, z tych tysiąców, które w tej chwili szły z księciem Wiśniowieckim, ani on sam, ani nikt nie miał już ujrzeć więcej ni miasta, ni kraju. Trąby grały. Tabor posuwał się z wolna, ale ciągle, i po niejakim czasie miasto poczęło przesłaniać się mgłą błękitną, domy i dachy zlewały się w jedną masę mocno w słońcu świecącą. Wtedy książę wypuścił naprzód konia i wjechawszy na wysoką mogiłę stanął nieruchomie i patrzył długo. Toż ten gród błyszczący teraz w słońcu i cały ten kraj widny z mogiły to było dzieło jego przodków i jego własne. Wiśniowieccy bowiem zmienili te głuche dawniej pustynie na kraj osiadły, otworzyli je ludzkiemu życiu i rzec można: stworzyli Zadnieprze. A największą część tego dzieła spełnił sam książę. On budował te kościoły, których wieże, ot, błękitnieją tam, nad miastem, on wzmógł miasto, on połączył je traktami z Ukrainą, on trzebił lasy, osuszał bagna, wznosił zamki, zakładał wsie i osady, sprowadzał mieszkańców, tępił łupieżców, bronił od inkursji tatarskich, utrzymywał spokój dla rolnika i kupca pożądany, wprowadzał panowanie prawa i sprawiedliwości. Przez niego ten kraj żył, rozwijał się i kwitnął. On był mu duszą i sercem – a teraz przyszło to wszystko porzucić. I nie tej fortuny olbrzymiej, równej całym księstwom niemieckim, żałował książę, ale się do tego dzieła rąk własnych przywiązał; wiedział, że gdy jego tu zbraknie, wszystkiego zbraknie, że praca lat całych od razu zostanie zniszczona, że trud pójdzie na marne, dzicz się rozpęta, pożary ogarną wsie i miasta, że Tatar będzie poił konie w tych rzekach, bór porośnie na zgliszczach i że jeśli Bóg da wrócić – wszystko, wszystko wypadnie poczynać na nowo – a może już tych sił nie będzie i czasu zbraknie, i ufności takiej, jak pierwej, nie stanie. Tu zeszły lata, które były dlań chwałą przed ludźmi, zasługą przed Bogiem – a teraz chwała i zasługa mają się z dymem rozwiać... Więc też dwie łzy stoczyły mu się z wolna na policzki. Były to ostatnie łzy, po których zostały w tych oczach same tylko błyskawice. Koń książęcy wyciągnął szyję i zarżał, a rżeniu temu odpowiedziały zaraz inne pod chorągwiami. Te głosy ocuciły księcia z zadumy i napełniły go otuchą. A toż zostaje mu jeszcze sześć tysięcy wiernych towarzyszów, sześć tysięcy szabel, z którymi świat mu otwarty, a których czeka jak jedynego zbawienia pognębiona Rzeczpospolita. Idylla zadnieprzańska skończona, ale tam, gdzie działa grzmią, gdzie wsie i miasta płoną, gdzie po nocach z rżeniem koni tatarskich i wrzaskiem kozackim miesza się płacz niewolników, jęki mężów, niewiast i dzieci – tam pole otwarte i sława zbawcy i ojca ojczyzny do zdobycia... Któż po ten wieniec sięgnie, któż będzie ratował tak pohańbioną, chłopskimi nogami zdeptaną, upokorzoną, konającą ojczyznę, jeśli nie on – książę, jeśli nie te wojska, które owo tam, na dole, zbrojami ku słońcu świecą i migocą? Tabor przechodził właśnie koło stóp mogiły, a na widok księcia, stojącego z buławą w ręku na szczycie pod krzyżem, wszystkim żołnierzom wydarł się naraz z piersi okrzyk: – Niech żyje książę! Niech żyje wódz nasz i hetman, Jeremi Wiśniowiecki! I setki chorągwi zniżyło się do nóg jego, husarie wydały karwaszami dźwięk groźny, kotły huknęły do wtóru okrzykom. Wtedy książę wydobył szablę i wzniósłszy ją wraz z oczami ku niebu tak mówił: – Ja, Jeremi Wiśniowiecki, wojewoda ruski, książę na Łubniach i Wiśniowcu, przysięgam Tobie Boże w Trójcy świętej jedyny i Tobie Matko Najświętsza, jako podnosząc tę szablę przeciw hultajstwu, od którego ojczyzna jest pohańbiona, póty jej nie złożę, póki mi sił i życia stanie, póki hańby owej nie zmyję, każdego nieprzyjaciela do nóg Rzeczypospolitej nie zegnę, Ukrainy nie uspokoję i buntów chłopskich we krwi nie utopię. A jako ten ślub ze szczerego serca czynię, tak mi Panie Boże dopomóż – amen! To rzekłszy stał jeszcze przez chwilę patrząc w niebo, po czym z wolna zjechał z mogiły ku chorągwiom. Wojska doszły na noc do Basani, wsi pani Krynickiej, która przyjęła księcia klęcząc we wrotach, bo już ją byli chłopi we dworze oblegali, którym z pomocą co wierniejszej czeladzi się opędzała, gdy nagłe przyjście wojsk ocaliło ją i jej dziewiętnaścioro dzieci, a w tym samych panien czternaście. Książę, kazawszy napastników pochwytać, wysłał Poniatowskiego, rotmistrza kozackiej chorągwi, ku Kaniowu, który tejże nocy przywiódł pięciu Zaporożców z wasiutyńskiego kurzenia. Uczestniczyli oni wszyscy w bitwie korsuńskiej i przypieczeni ogniem, zdali dokładną o niej księciu relację. Zapewnili również, że Chmielnicki jeszcze jest w Korsuniu. Tuhaj–bej zaś z jasyrem, z łupami i z oboma hetmanami udał się do Czehryna, skąd do Krymu miał jechać. Słyszeli także, że Chmielnicki prosił go bardzo, aby wojsk zaporoskich nie opuszczał i przeciw księciu szedł, wszelako murza nie chciał się na to zgodzić mówiąc, iż po zniesieniu wojsk i hetmanów sami Kozacy mogą już sobie poradzić, on zaś nie będzie dłużej czekał, bo jasyr by mu wymarł. Badani o siły Chmielnickiego podawali je na dwieście tysięcy, ale dość lada jakich, a dobrych tylko pięćdziesiąt, to jest Zaporożców i Kozaków pańskich albo grodowych, którzy się do buntu przyłączyli. Po otrzymaniu tych wiadomości pokrzepił się na duchu książę, spodziewał się bowiem także za Dnieprem znacznie w potęgę urosnąć przez szlachtę, zbiegów wojska koronnego i poczty pańskie. Za czym nazajutrz rano udał się w dalszą drogę. Za Perejasławiem weszły wojska w olbrzymie, głuche lasy ciągnące się wzdłuż biegu Trubieży aż do Kozielca i dalej pod sam Czernihów. Był to schyłek maja – upały straszliwe. W lasach miasto chłodu było tak duszno, iż ludziom i koniom powietrza brakło do oddechu. Bydło prowadzone za taborem padało co krok lub zwietrzywszy wodę biegło ku niej jak szalone, przewracając wozy i powodując zamieszanie. Zaczęły też i konie padać, zwłaszcza w ciężkiej jeździe. Noce szczególniej były nieznośne dla niezmiernej ilości robactwa i zbyt silnego zapachu żywicy, którą z powodu upałów drzewa roniły obficiej niż zwykle. Wleczono się tak cztery dni, na koniec piątego upał stał się nadnaturalny. Gdy przyszła noc, konie zaczęły chrapać, a bydło ryczeć żałośnie, jakoby przewidując jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, którego ludzie nie mogli się jeszcze domyślić. – Krew wietrzą! – mówiono z taboru między tłumami uciekających rodzin szlacheckich. – Kozacy gonią nas! bitwa będzie! Na te słowa niewiasty podniosły lament – wieść doszła do czeladzi, wszczął się popłoch i zamieszanie – wozy jęły się prześcigać wzajemnie albo zjeżdżać z traktu na oślep w las, w którym więzły między drzewami. Ale ludzie przysłani przez księcia przywrócili szybko porządek. Rozesłano na wszystkie strony podjazdy, by się przekonać, czy rzeczywiście jakie niebezpieczeństwo nie groziło. Pan Skrzetuski, który na ochotnika z Wołoszą poszedł, wrócił pierwszy nad ranem, a wróciwszy udał się natychmiast do księcia. – Co tam? – spytał Jeremi. – Mości książę, lasy się palą. – Podpalone? – Tak jest. Schwytałem kilku ludzi, którzy wyznali, iż Chmielnicki wysłał ochotnika, który by za waszą książęcą mością szedł a ogień, jeśli wiatr będzie pomyślny, podkładał. – Żywcem by nas chciał upiec, bitwy nie staczając. Dawać tu tych ludzi ! Za chwilę przyprowadzono trzech czabanów, dzikich, głupich, przestraszonych, którzy natychmiast przyznali się, że istotnie kazano im lasy podpalić. Wyznali także, że i wojska były już za księciem wyprawione, ale te szły ku Czernihowu inną drogą, bliżej Dniepru. Tymczasem przybyły i inne podjazdy, a każdy przywiózł tęż samą wieść: – Lasy się palą. Ale książę nie zdawał się tym bynajmniej trwożyć. – Pogański to sposób – rzekł – ale nic po tym! Ogień nie przejdzie za rzeki idące do Trubieży. Jakoż istotnie do Trubieży, wzdłuż której posuwał się ku północy tabor, wpadało tyle rzeczek tworzących tu i owdzie szerokie bagna, iż nie było obawy, aby ogień mógł się przez nie przedostać. Potrzeba było chyba za każdą z nich na nowo bór podpalać. Podjazdy sprawdziły wkrótce, iż tak i czyniono. Codziennie też sprowadzały podpalaczów, którymi ubierano sosny przydrożne. Ogień szerzył się gwałtownie, ale wzdłuż rzeczek ku wschodowi i zachodowi, nie ku północy. Nocami niebo czerwieniło się, jak okiem dojrzał. Niewiasty śpiewały od wieczora do świtania pieśni pobożne. Przerażony dziki zwierz z płonących borów chronił się na trakt i ciągnął za taborem mieszając się ze stadami domowego bydła. Wiatr naniósł dymów, które przesłoniły cały widnokrąg. Wojska i wozy posuwały się jak we mgle gęstej, przez którą wzrok nie sięgał. Piersi nie miały czym oddychać, dym gryzł oczy – a wiatr napędzał go coraz więcej. Światło słoneczne nie mogło się przebić przez te tumany i nocami było widniej niż w dzień, bo świeciły łuny. Bór zdawał się nie mieć końca. Wśród takich to płonących lasów i dymów prowadził Jeremi swoje wojska. Przy tym nadeszły wieści, że nieprzyjaciel idzie drugą stroną Trubieży, ale nie wiedziano, jak wielką była jego potęga – wszelako Tatarzy Wierszułła sprawdzili, że był jeszcze bardzo daleko. Tymczasem pewnej nocy przyjechał do taboru pan Suchodolski z Bodenek, z tamtej strony Desny. Był do dawny dworzanin, rękodajny księcia, który przed kilkoma laty na wieś się przeniósł. Uciekał i on przed chłopstwem, ale przywiózł wieść, o której nie wiedziano jeszcze w wojsku. Wielka też zrobiła się konsternacja, gdy zapytany przez księcia o nowiny, odpowiedział: – Złe, mości książę! 0 pogromie hetmańskim już wiecie, zarównie jak i o śmierci królewskiej? Książę, który siedział na małym taboreciku podróżnym przed namiotem, zerwał się na równe nogi: – Jak to? król umarł? – Miłościwy pan oddał ducha w Mereczu jeszcze na tydzień przed pogromem korsuńskim – rzekł Suchodolski. – Bóg w miłosierdziu swoim nie dał mu dożyć takiej chwili! – odpowiedział książę, po czym za głowę się wziąwszy mówił dalej: – Straszne to czasy nadchodzą na tę Rzeczpospolitą. Konwokacje i elekcje – interregnum, niezgody i machinacje zagraniczne teraz, gdy potrzeba by, aby cały naród w jeden miecz w jednych ręku się zmienił. Bóg chyba odwrócił od nas oblicze swoje i w gniewie swym za grzechy chłostać nas zamierza. Toż tę pożogę sam tylko król Władysław mógł ugasić, gdyż dziwną on miał miłość między kozactwem, a prócz tego wojenny był pan. W tej chwili kilkunastu oficerów, między nimi Zaćwilichowski, Skrzetuski, Baranowski, Wurcel, Machnicki i Polanowski, zbliżyło się do księcia, który rzekł: – Mości panowie, król umarł! Głowy odkryły się jak na komendę. Twarze spoważniały. Wieść tak niespodziana mowę wszystkim odjęła. Po chwili dopiero wybuchnął żal powszechny. – Wieczne odpocznienie racz mu dać, Panie! – rzekł książę. – I światłość wiekuista niechaj mu świeci na wieki! Wkrótce potem ksiądz Muchowiecki zaintonował Dies irae i wśród tych lasów, wśród tego dymu pognębienie niewypowiedziane ogarnęło serca i dusze. Wszystkim zdawało się, jakby jakaś oczekiwana odsiecz zawiodła, jakby już teraz wobec groźnego nieprzyjaciela sami zostali na świecie... i nie mieli na nim nikogo więcej, ino swego księcia. Toteż wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu i nowy węzeł został między nim a żołnierstwem zawiązany. Tegoż dnia wieczorem książę rzekł do Zaćwilichowskiego tak, iż słyszeli go wszyscy: – Potrzeba nam króla wojownika, toteż jeśli Bóg pozwoli, byśmy dali nasze kreski na elekcji, damy je za królewiczem Karolem, któren więcej od Kazimierza ma wojennego animuszu. – Vivat Carolus rex! – zawołali oficerowie. – Vivat! – powtórzyły usarie, a za nimi całe wojsko. I nie spodziewał się zapewne książę wojewoda, że te okrzyki brzmiące na Zadnieprzu, wśród głuchych lasów czernihowskich, dojdą aż do Warszawy i że mu buławę wielką koronną z rąk wytrącą. Ogniem i mieczem 24